ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Mania (Sonic Cinematic Universe TV series)
Sonic Mania (also called Sega's Sonic Mania and Sonic Mania: The Animated Series) is an American animated TV series based on the same name video game. It is a spin-off TV show to James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe. Premise Set in the , the show follows the adventures of Classic Sonic and his friends as they protect the world from Dr. Robotnik and other major existing threats. Voice Cast Characters have the same details as in the classic games, but with their eyes colored after the ones of their modern counterparts. Main Cast * Drake Bell as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies.Bell reprises his role from Sonic Across the Universe * Dove Cameron as Sophie Gold, Sonic's love interest and a 12-year-old anthropomorphic female blond-haired, gold-furred Jackal/Fox hybrid with the abilities to manipulate light and run at superhuman speeds.Cameron reprises her role from Silver and Blaze * Pierce Gagnon as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick and Sophie's younger maternal half-brother, he is an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. * Kenan Thompson as Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls all seven Chaos Emeralds. * Jay Baruchel as Mighty the Armadillo, one of Sonic's friends and a peaceful (yet brave) anthropomorphic armadillo with a passion for traveling.Baruchel reprises his role from the Chaotix films and Sonic World Run * Neil Patrick Harris as Ray the Flying Squirrel, one of Sonic's friends, Mighty's best friend and sidekick and a yellow flying squirrel. Harris reprises his role from the Chaotix films and Sonic World Run * J. K. Simmons as Doctor Robotnik, Sonic's arch-nemesis and a mad scientist aiming to conquer the world with his robots (also called to as "Badniks") and mechs. He also hates getting called "Egggman". Supporting Cast * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Shadow the Hedgehog, an powerful black hedgehog who was originally created by Robotnik's grandfather Professor Gerald to be the "Ultimate Life Form". He is both a friend and rival to Sonic. * Jessica DiCicco as Amy Rose, a rather enthusiastic, but kind-hearted female pink hedgehog who defends herself with her Piko-Piko Hammer whenever she is threatened by any hostile figure (including any of Robotnik's badniks). She is a friend of Sonic and his gang and idolizes Sophie's style. * Kimberly Brooks as Sonia the Hedgehog, Sonic's younger sister and Knuckles' lover. * Emily Tennant as Star, a female Chao who is Sophie's best friend and pet Chao. Unlike other Chao of her kind (who quote "Chao Chao!"), she speaks in a fully natural English. * Maurice LaMarche as Uncle Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle who was partially roboticized by Robotnik. * Misty Lee as Rosemary Gold, Tails and Sophie's mother and a female red fox. * Jim Meskimen as Metal Sonic, a metallic clone of Sonic who believes himself superior to Sonic in every way. * as Sleuth Dawg, TBD * Tom Kenny as Scratch, one of Robotnik's two main henchmen and a Badnik chicken. * Bill Fagerbakke as Grounder, one of Robotnik's two main henchmen and a Badnik with drill-made hands and nose. * Corey Burton as EggRobo, Knuckles' arch-nemesis and a rogue Badnik who stepped out of Robotnik's shadow to start his own evil campaign. * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Katella the Huntress, an sadistic, intergalactic huntress who becomes obsessed with Robotnik. Guest Cast * Miranda Cosgrove as Nights, a former nightmarian who was displaced in dimensions and befriended Sonic. * Christopher Judge as Wizeman the Wicked, TBD * Yuri Lowenthal as Reala, TBD * Alfred Molina as The Time Eater, an extremely dangerous and hungry being who devours time. * Episodes * See also: [[James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe/Trailer transcripts#Sonic Mania|Transcripts for Sonic Mania trailers]] Tropes * Berserk Button: Robotnik hates it when Sonic reffers to him as "Eggman", and will object very negatively to the response. * Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: As in Sonic SatAM, most of the main anthropomorphic characters, including Sophie (similarly to Sally Acorn), are missing clothing in some way. Only Amy Rose and Rosemary Gold avert this trope. * Trivia References Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-offs Category:American animated television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Sonic Mania (Sonic Cinematic Universe TV series) Category:TV series based on video games Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Comedy